Life Model Decoy (M616)
A Life Model Decoy (or LMD for short) is a S.H.I.E.L.D.-designed robot that duplicates all outward aspects of a living person. The owner can see through, speak through, and control everything the Life Model Decoy does. Nick Fury's Life Model Decoys are probably the most common in the Marvel Universe. History Life Model Decoys are designed to function as an exact body double for VIPs. Their design is such that they mimic the subject's outer appearance (i.e.,fingerprints, hair, all details of the skin), speech patterns, scent, iris and retina patterns, body language, thought patterns (to fool telepaths), and any other biological indicators. Aside from any invasive procedure or strong EMP, they are indistinguishable from the original. Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Athletics 4, Close Combat (Unarmed) 4, Deception 2, Expertise: Behavioral Science 3, Expertise: Civics 2, Expertise: Current Events 2, Expertise: Government 3, Expertise: Streetwise 2, Intimidate 4, Investigate 6, Perception 3, Persuasion 3, Ranged Combat: Heavy Pistol 4, Technology 2, Vehicles 4 Advantages Defensive Roll, Equipment Equipment SHIELD Beta Armor 8 Equipment Points (Immunity- Resistance to Fire-10, Protection 2, Blending Passive Concealment-5) This Field Armor was designed to incorporated the fire resistance of Beta cloth into lightweight ballistic armor. The Armor incorporates three protective elements; the Beta cloth, that provides the fire resistance; Balistic inserts, and SPECTRE Camouflage, a fiber optic active camoflage woven into the beta armor. SHIELD Field Sling 34 Equipment Points (Plastic Explosive, Fragmentation Grenade, Heavy Pistol, Flash-Bang grenade, Hand Cuffs) A weapons belt designed to provide the field agent a lethal capability without the signature of the field armory. SHIELD Tool Kit 5 Equipment Points (Digital Diode Camera, Commlink, GPS Receiver, Multi Tool, Mini-Tracer) This tool kit that fits inside of a cargo pocket is disigned to provide components that will assist agents in conducting thier covert missions. Powers LMD Synthskin (Morph 1) This flexible skin covers the LMD completely and is molded so the LMD looks exactly like it's client. Subject Synchronization Programing (Feature 7) LMDs are typically programed to replicate the capabilities of their clients. This programing grants the LMD 7 PP to acquire additional Skill points and advantages to be more like their client. Robot (Immunity 30) Immune to Fortitude effects. Complications Disability- Will less LMDs do only what thier clients instruct them to do Enemy- Body Double LMD's Are employed as decoys to attract the attention of thier client's enemies. Known Life Model Decoys There were some known Life Model Decoys that were modeled after different people. Here are the ones that were seen: 281 361 391 399 442 737 Amber D’Alexis- The Life Model Decoy of the mother of Mikel Fury. Annie- A female Life Model Decoy created and programmed by Bruce Banner to assist Red Hulk between missions. Ant-Man III- A Life Model Decoy created by Father. Black Widow Bucky Chuck- A Life Model Decoy who was the driver for Red Hulk and Annie. He was destroyed by Black Fog. Deadpool- Someone had created a bunch of Deadpool Life Model Decoys that attacked Deadpool. Joanie- A Life Model Decoy created by A.I.M. to infiltrate the youth culture in the 1970s. She later became an ally of Dimitrios. Maria Hill- Had a Life Model Decoy during her tenure as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Max Fury- An enhanced S.H.I.E.L.D. Life Model Decoy of Nick Fury that was stolen by Scorpio. It later took on the name of Max Fury when it was recruited into the Shadow Council. Nick Fury- Nick Fury had a lot of Life Model Decoys which were common in M616. Nightshade Sharon Carter Steve Rogers Thor Thunderbolt Ross- A Life Model Decoy of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, which replaced the General to cover up his transformations into the Red Hulk. Tony Stark- He used a number of Life Model Decoys. Valentina Rychenko Reference Wikipedia Life Model Decoy article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_Model_Decoy Category:SHIELD Category:Minions Category:M616 Category:Robot